


Twin Suns of Gallifrey (Art)

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Art, Cover Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images inspired by fic "The Twin Suns of Gallifrey", written  by SumOfAllThings.<br/>~*~<br/>Now also with a short Vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SumOfAllThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumOfAllThings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Twin Suns of Gallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327779) by [SumOfAllThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumOfAllThings/pseuds/SumOfAllThings). 



> My small project to rest from work. I know that it could be done better, but even with imperfections, I Hope that you will like it. Images inspired by fic "The Twin Suns of Gallifrey", written by SumOfAllThings.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4327779/chapters/9814014
> 
>  
> 
>  **@SumOfAllThings ******  
> I hope that you will like it. This is my response to our conversation about colors :)

**Doctor with collar ******  


**Doctor with collar - close-up ******  
I based on one Doctor who font with those symbols. First mark means "1", the second "0". So we have "10". I presume that Time Lord had to give every reincarnation (or most of them) a new collar, so it would fit his neck. They could mark it as well.  



	2. Robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robes of Master and Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me "plastic" looking faces, as I am not very good at drawing them.

**Master ******  
Master in his in blood-red and golds colors of his household. And of course, he is rich and his robe is much more elegant than Doctor's.  


 **Doctor - ceremonial robe ******  
A simpler robe, as Doctor was disowned by his family house and can't afford a much more elegant costume. The material is probably not so new, but I do not think that the rulling class would not look with a compassionate glance at the Doctor if his clothes weren't presentable. (I presume that Doctor do not care what he wears in the senate etc.)

SumOfAllThings - You mentioned blue as the color of Doctor's family house ;)  


 **Doctor - casual clothes ******  
His simple clothes for home or when he went with Jack to buy him new clothes. Also blue, as it could be his family house color.  



	3. Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo before the wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, I can't draw faces, but thank the force there is graphic computer programs, which help with work, but still there is a lot to learn ;(

**Couple**  
Master and Doctor with only one happy person.

Both in red/gold robes, as colors represents Master's house. I decided to add a black color, as somehow I can't image master without this color and it make the situation darker.


	4. Book Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vision for book cover

**Book Cover ******  
When I hear "twin suns", I always think star wars - tatooine - planet of Luke Skywalker, so I used the view from it and added my two favourite Doctor Who heroes. (no Jack, he really is a freak, Master agrees with me :) )  
  



	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by sentence _“I’ve waited long enough.” The Master growled into the side of the Doctor’s throat. “A millennia of waiting.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear viewers, my works do not have much kudos or comments, well my English is not perfect and I believe that my fics ave many grammar errors, but you like my fan art :) and kudos still come. To thank you I made this short vid with fan art :) Once again, thank you very much for kudos!!!
> 
> SumOfAllThings - this is also for you, without your fic, it would not exist, keep writing :D

link is here as well:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qaUOyLo2m4


	6. Waiting Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos from video "waiting".

**main photo**

**Photo details**  
I hope that it is visible, the number is still on the collar. In one DW font, it means 10.


End file.
